Naruto of the Sand
by Nagol0992
Summary: Title is open to suggestions. Naruto is beating by the village one time to many and the third forms a plan. How will thinsplan effect Naruto? Well we will find out wont we: M to play it safe.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

AN: Fist story had this idea for a while so I am gonna write it. If anyone wants to beta great. And I do that that there has been a large number of stories posted for this pairing as of late but I tend not to worry. I just hope this pairing dont get beat into the ground with crappy stories like some of the other Naruto pairings.

The Third Hokage walks into a hospital once again. He goes to the front desk to talk to the

blond headed nurse that is currently working at it.

" What room is Naruto Uzumaki in?" The Third asked.

"He is in room 234 Hokage-sama" the nurse replied to the the aging mans question with a bright smile.

The fire shadow heading down the hall and then turned left to head up the stairs to the second floor.

" Lets see 232, 233, ah here it is" the third pulled open the door to be greeted by the sight of a small 4

year old boy in bandages.'Looks like the villagers got him again, poor kid' though the Third. He takes a few steps in to the room only to notice he is not the only one visiting the knocked out and bloody blond. One Kakashi Hatake sat next to the bed looking over the small blond, when he sees the Hokage he stands and kneels before the kage.

"what happened to Naruto kakashi?" The old man asked in a firm tone.

"I am not sure I found him in a back ally about 15 minutes ago and brought him here after ordering the ANBU to let you know what was going on. After the doctor looked Naruto he said he had been out cold for about an hour and he should not be awake till morning." Kakashi told the fire shadow.

"Damn shame you didn't catch the villagers in the act we could have had 'em killed, What are we going to do with him Kakashi. If this keeps going on like this he might lose his trust in people" the wise kage said to the copy nin. The wise old man looked deep in thought for about 5 or so minutes when he looked at Kakashi again.

"We have to get Naruto-kun out of the village kakashi. It is the only way to stop this" Said the Third

"Where do you plan to send him Hokage-sama? You know as well as I the council will not allow him to leave, They see him as a weapon in wars to come" Kakashi reminded the Kage

"Who said anything About asking the god damned council?, I have a meeting with the kazekage later this month if we get him pronounced now we could have him all packed up and ready to go by the time I plan to leave for this meeting and sneak him out and maybe work out some kind of deal with Suna "the kage explained.

"If you think it is possible then I fully support your idea. It would give Naruto a chance to be a normal child, but what of him being a ninja? He has said before that is what he wants to be. He could prove to be very powerful." Kakashi asked.

"More reason for Suna to take him. It would help our alliance greatly if they had him in their ninja force." stated the Third fire shadow

"Lets do it then you get the medic nin in here and get him declared dead then I will go to Naruto home and gather his belonging. He can stay with me until you depart." said Kakashi.

The Hokage then leaned over Naruto to push the blue panic button to notify the doctor that he was dieing, not more then 30 seconds later the medic nin/ doctor showed up.

"What is the problem Hokage- sama?" the medic nin asked

"Pronounce this boy dead at once." the kage ordered

"But Hokage-sama he is still alive. See his heart monitor proves he is." the Medic nin stated nervously

"Did I ask your opinion medic nin?" a pause and no awnser from the medic nin "Well did I?"

"No Hokage-sama you did not. At 9:28 pm I here by pronounce Naruto Uzumaki, Age four, citizen of The Village Hidden in the Leafs dead. Will that be all Hokage-sama? Asked the medic nin

"Yes thank you for your help nin." the fire shadow said. With that Kakashi stood next to the bed and gently picked Naruto off the hospital bed and into a fireman's carry.

"I will meet you at your house in one hour Kakashi have all his things ready by then and be sure you are on time" the Kage looked at Kakashi who looked rather embarrassed by being called out by the Hokage,

"Not a problem Hokage-sama I will have narutos things gathered up by then."

"One more thing Kakashi you will be my one and only escort to this meeting do pack accordingly" the old Kage ordered the scare crow. With a poof of smoke Kakashi and a Knocked out Naruto were off.

'I hope I made the right choice for you Naruto. The council will be thrilled after they find out about your death then in two days from now we leave of Suna.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(X=change in person)

With Kakashi:

Kakashi had just dropped an out cold Naruto off at the Hatake family home. He was the only one who lived there these days after he lost both of his parents but he couldn't bring himself to sell the house. As he jumped roof to roof to reach the place Naruto was currently stayin at he couldn't help but let his mind wonder about why the people of this village would treat a hero so poorly, after all that was the fourths final wish. The fourth wanted the village to see Naruto as a hero. Does a hero get beat by the village he is protecting? Kakashi didn't think so. His faith in the villages dropped even lower as he look at where the young blond stayed. Upon taking a look around he could see where the lock had been forced open he went further inside. Looking around he could see that every thing was more or less destroyed and in a very sorry state. Kakashi then looks at the bedroom where the door had been kicked in ' did they pull him out of bed?' thought the copy nin. He strolls in to find out that they did in fact pull him out of his bed then started to beat him, kick him and Kakashi guessed pushed him down the stairs into the street. ' Naruto has earned a life better then this one' Kakashi though a he left the apartment when he realized nothing was salvageable And started to head back to his house after all he had a meeting with a kage in about 30 minutes.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt(T=Time lapse)

At the Hatake home the Hokage had let himself in and Found Kakashi in the main living room of the house.

"Do you have young Narutos belonging gathered up for the trip?" The Hokage asked. Kakashi gave the Kage a sad smile.

"There was nothing worth saving the villagers destroyed everything they could get their hands on it the apartment."

"That is rather sad Kakashi. Where is Naruto now?" Kakashi looked a the Hokage and replied

"Second door on the right still out cold from the beating."

"Ok Kakashi I want you to bring him to my office when he wakes up to try to explain what is going on to him"

"Understood" the copy nin replied. With a quick hand sign the Thrid Hokage was gone in a poof of smoke. 'Must be in a hurry, well I guess he does have a lot of work to do ' and with that Kakashi sat down and started to go through a weapons catalog that had came that day.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The next morning Naruto jumps out of bed feeling a little sore ' Huh why I am so sore?' With that though he had a sudden flash back to last night. As he sat there he watched what was happening to him from what looked like an over head view. The last thing he remembered was blacking out in an ally. 'I must be in a hospital' He then looks around he current room to notice that he was not in a hospital but rather what he would guess was a small guest room. He takes a quick walk around the room he hears the door open he looks to see a man in a mask poking his head trough the doorway."Ah Naruto-kun your already up I see you need to hurry we have any appointment with the Hokage as soon as your are ready" Naruto looked at the man with the mask with a curious look on his face

"Excus me sir but I dont know who you are. " -naruto(duh)

"yes how silly of me to forget I am Kakashi, You could say I am a cousin of yours I picked you up from the hospital last night and brought you here, my clan home"-Kakashi(also duh)

"Ok then Kakashi-san thanks for letting me stay here for then night but I am ready to visit old man Hokage"- naruto

"Good now just let me help you on to my back and we will be there in a flash" said Kakashi. With that Kakashi helped Naruto on to his back and after a "hold on" to Naruto, Kakashi jumped out of the guest room window heading for the Kage Tower in the middle of the village

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Kage Tower the Third was knee deep in the monstrosity know only as paperwork. A knock on the huge double doors let the Aging kage know someone was here to see him. "Enter" he said to the person on the other side of the door only to see a flash of blond rush at him with a small shout of Old Man he felt a small presence in this lap. He looked down to see Naruto who was smiling like a mad man because he got to spend time with the old Hokage. With that and Kakashi walking in and closing the doors the Hokage tried his very best to explain his plan to a 4 year old. He left out the part of him being pronounced dead though. After a morning of telling the blond that he would be moving to a new home and how much fun he would have there the blond looked at him

"will I still get to see you old man?" the Hokage paused at Narutos question. It was one thing he never though about after about ten seconds the Kage replied "of course Naruto I will visit you every three months" he made a note to ask the Kazekage for permission to do so if he did in fact take Naruto in.

* * *

"Now Naruto we are leaving for your new home tomorrow but you need to be good for Kakashi till then. Can you do that for me" Naruto looked at him then replied with a small "believe it". With that the Kage ended the meeting, reminding Kakashi to keep Naruto out of site and to meet him at the village gates at the crack of dawn. Kakashi and Naruto then departed from the office and left the kage to his most hated chore... Paper work.

Well that does it for chapter one. The next one will be "On the Road" where we see naruto head for suna with Kakashi and old man Hokage More of the start of the story next time Prolly about a month from now unless the next chapter is in demand sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

AN: Ok so as some of the reviewers picked up on dialog have never been my strong point and I would like to thank the ones who gave suggestions on how I might go about fixing this problem. Also just on a side note do you know how hard it is to write dialog for a four year old? Pretty hard so this chapter we have the trip to Suna. Then time skip in chapter 3 because really I dont think I can handle this whole 4 year old situation much longer. And I cant promise rapid improvements in the dialog department. I might get better with time though.

* * *

The morning of the departure Kakashi and the Hokage are at the gates of the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi with a rather large pack on his back. The Third and Kakashi take off from the village know it is in the loving hands the elders. After about an hour of walking the large sack on the copy nins back start to move a wiggle. Then a muffled "let me outta here I have to pee" is heard from within the bag.

"Well the quiet could not last forever huh Kakashi- san" Kakashi looking at the aging kage then awnsers " I guess not but you dont understand how much the little kid talks" Kakashi paused "you know it might be better if we dont let him out of the bag Hokage-sama" the kage looked at Kakashi before Kakashi added "for safety reasons of course, we dont want him to get hurt". The Third looks at him again "ok, ok if you think we should" and with that Kakashi pulls the bag off of his back and unzips it. Out of the bag hops Naruto looking a little worse for wear. Naruto just now free of the bag runs to the nearest tree and quickly pulls down his pants and relives himself. "This is my tree now" laughs Naruto after he pulls his pants up and rejoined his two companions. He cast a glance at the Hokage then cast another at Kakashi " Are we their yet" Kakashi face faults while the old Hokage kindly replies with a "not yet Naruto- kun" Naruto looking at the old man says "well old man how long is it until we get there? My feet hurt."

An: there it is. It is short sweet n incomplete I ran outta steam and can not finish this story go figure... any way anyone who want to take over the story is more then welcome to. I would even give my plot n notes on where this was going to help them if they wanted. Again...sorry.


End file.
